


Despair Disease

by PastelGalaxies18



Category: Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Disease, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Romance, bliss, danganronpa - Freeform, fangirling, heated, lotsofkissing, sick, super danganronpa 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGalaxies18/pseuds/PastelGalaxies18
Summary: Nagito is infected with despair disease. But will that hold you back?I might’ve changed a few minor things in the story for plot purposes, but it’s not major, like I didn’t add a dinosaur into the game or anything XD.





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up beside your loving boyfriend as he nuzzled into your neck, his white hair covering your eyes and him breathing softly.

You smiled, you couldn’t believe how peaceful everything was.

Until it wasn’t.

Ding dong, bing bong.

“Ugh......” you groaned and turned out of Nagito’s grasp. He stirred for a little while, but then kept dozing off.

“Nagito... come on, if we don’t get up we’ll be in trouble.”

“Ugh, I don’t want to......” he mumbled.

“I know you don’t, but come on.... I wanted to go to the beach with you today!” You say enthusiastically.

“Fineeee...... I’m getting up, I’m getting up.” He gave in. He was just so cute when he was sleepy.

Before he could get out of bed, however, you tackled him back on the bed with a huge push. 

“Hey! What was that fo-“ he started saying, but you shut him up by placing a kiss on his lips. Shocked but happy, he smiled up st you. His smiles were contagious. 

“Sorry, I just thought you’d want some motivation so you would get up and not be grumpy.” You said playfully.

“I don’t get grumpy!” He said defensively.

“I rest my case.” You say sarcastically. 

Once you were dressed, you walked, hand in hand to the dining hall.

Little did you know that your happiness was short lived.

————  
There you were, just eating your food with Nagito when all of a sudden, Monokuma popped up. You looked at Nagito, who was sweating profusely and his face was red. You couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong with him.

“Good Morning kids! I just decided to drop in!” Monokuma stated.

A series of groans emitted from the students, and monokuma just laughed.

“Upupupupu! Happy to see me? You see, I’m really bored. Like reaaaally bored. So, I’ve prepared a motive for you!” He finished.

And, as if on cue, Nagito collapsed to the floor.

“Nagito!” You shouted. You rushed over to his side. He looked really bad.

His face was red as if he had just run a marathon in sandals, his skin was as hot as fire. He was sweating profusely, he was itching at his skin, and you could’ve sworn that you saw little pinpricks of tears in his eyes, which were clouded.

“What did you do to Nagito?” You screamed at Monokuma.

“Don’t use that tone with the headmaster! Anyway, I have infected him with the despair disease. If a killing doesn’t happen soon, I’m afraid your dear Nagito will succumb to the illness. Upupupupu! You better hop to it!” And with that, he disappeared before you could chuck him out the window.

Mikan rushes over. “I-I can take him to the hospital! Come on Nagito!” She draped his arm over her shoulder and yours, and you both walked to the hospital. 

“Nagito, are you awake?” You asked him as he stirred. 

“Why would I ever talk to you, useless?” He said bitterly.

You couldn’t believe what he had said.

“U-Useless? What are you saying?” You asked timidly.

“I’m saying you’re useless. Are you deaf, too?” He stated bluntly.

It’s a good thing that you were nearing the hospital, because you would’ve ran away crying then and there. After you helped him into bed, you ran away to your cabin.

While you were crying in your bed, you heard the faintest little.....

“upupupupu!” 

You turned around, and Monokuma was there.

“What do you want, you damn bear?” You said with tears in your eyes.

“You just don’t get it do you? Well I guess I’ll have to spell it out for you. The disease I infected Nagito with is the lying disease. Everything he has been saying is a lie!” He stated. “So stop crying like a little girl! It’s seriously annoying the hell out of me!”

Then he disappeared.

Lying.... disease?

That means that he *did* want to talk to me. He thinks I’m useful! You smiled. Maybe you should go visit him?

Yeah. That’s a good idea.  
————  
Once you arrived at the hospital, you greeted Mikan, who was sweating a little bit. 

“You okay, Mikan?” You asked worriedly.

“I’m fine.... Nagito is currently in a stable condition, but I don’t know for how long. His fever is really bad.

You walked into his room.

“Just be careful, (y/n)! Despair disease is very contagious. You and I might catch it!” She called out as you began to shut the door.

You turned to Nagito, who was tossing and turning and coughing in his bed. 

“Damn that bear for doing this to you...” you mumbled under your breath.

“(Y/n)? Why are you here? Why do you think I wanna see you?” He said bluntly.

Ignoring his words, you propped up a chair next to him.

“Get away from me! You disgust me!” He kept on saying.

You ignored him and got closer.

“What are you doing!?” He said quietly, as you were inches from his face.

Surprisingly, he mashed his lips against yours, and you kissed back eagerly. It was as if a part of him still loved you, even though he’s been saying he doesn’t. This must’ve been what monokuma meant by “lying disease”.

He bit your lip, and as you gasped, he saw this as a chance to slip his tongue into your mouth. He was firmly grasping your hips as you straddled him, still not breaking the kiss. It was heated, passionate, and felt like nothing you’ve ever felt before. You hummed into his mouth. He ran his fingers through your hair as you tangled yours in his. Finally, he pulled away from the aggressive kiss.

Dazed, shocked, and a little confused, you just stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity until,

“You know that I’m contagious, right?” He says sarcastically.

“I honestly don’t give a shit.” You say as you litter his soft neck with kisses and love bites.

“Why? After all I’ve said to you?” He asked.

“Because I know it’s all a lie.” You reply, getting off of him.”I’ll see you later, Nagito.”

He waved goodbye as you left his room. 

After having to explain to Mikan in the least suspicious way possible as to why your hair was messy and you were sweating, then you made a beeline to your cabin.

————  
Dark, moist, cramped.....  
All of a sudden, a spotlight revealed the hospital. 

“Nagito! I have to see Nagito! I can’t stand this darkness!” You say to yourself.

But as you try to run to the hospital, it becomes farther and farther away until it is nothing but a speck.

Desperate to see Nagito and run away from the terrifying dark, you keep running.

At last, the hospital agreed to show itself, and you ran through the doors, a gasping, sweaty mess.

You burst through his door.

You couldn’t believe what you saw.

Crimson. It was all you could see. His body pinned against the wall, sharp objects poking out of him like a pin cushion. His stomach was slashed open, entrails hanging out.

All you could do was scream.

 

You awoke to a bloodcurdling scream, and you looked around your empty cabin, wondering what it was. 

Then you realized that it was you who was screaming.

You needed someone right now. Someone to help you through the nightmares.

But there was no one.

You turned on the sink faucet and splashed cold water on your face. 

You felt hot all over, and not in the good way. It was as if a furnace was on.

You were sweating pinballs, and you had a splitting headache.

Feeling like a lumberjack split your head open, you collapsed on the floor, begging the agony to stop. 

Ding dong bing bong.....

It was the morning announcement.

You tried to stand up, but you couldn’t. Your legs were shaky, your breathing rapid. It was hell. All of a sudden, all you saw was white.

You blacked out on the bathroom floor.  
———  
You woke up in a white room.

You looked around at your surroundings. You were in a hospital room.

Mikan was next to you.

The entire class was there, worried looks upon all their faces.

“(Y/N)! I told you it was contagious! You should’ve listened!” Mikan Said scoldingly. 

She was really worried about you.

You couldn’t think, you automatically responded.

“Why should I care what you think?” You blurted out.

What? No, that’s not what you were trying to say.... 

You tried again.

“I don’t care about any of you.” You say bluntly.

You gasped at what you were saying. 

“(Y/N), are you alright? You’re usually so nice.” Hajime Said.

“Well, of course she’s not alright, Izu- I mean, Hajime!” Mikan said loudly.

“She’s right!” Monokuma said as he popped up. “Little miss (Y/N) has been infected with the selfishness disease! She will be nothing but selfish and cruel towards anyone!”

That damn bear....

“She got it from Nagito...” Mikan Said.

You suddenly heard a gasp coming from Ibuki.

“Ah! Like AIDS?” Ibuki Said.

You couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“I don’t have AIDS, stupid.” You said to Ibuki. Still so rude...

“Ibuki knows, that’s why Ibuki was comparing the two. My question is, how did (Y/N) contract the disease?” Ibuki said quizzically.

“Before you idiots think of anything dirty, it’s nothing like that. We were just holding hands, and I did hang around him a lot.” You Said, obviously lying.

“But why would you do that if you knew that you would get the disease?” Souda asked.

“You’ll understand once you stop being a perv and actually get a woman.” You said harshly, causing Kazuichi to cower into the corner and snickers to come from Hiyoko.

“Well, we hope you feel better soon....” Fuyuhiko Said in a surprisingly caring tone. 

Awe, he actually cares...

“Get fucked. Leave.” You said bluntly.

Fuyuhiko smiled and everyone but Mikan left.  
———-  
“Bring one into room 5, and the other into room 6!” You heard Milan shout as you jolted awake.

Wondering what the commotion was about, you attempted to stand up.

Key word: attempted.

You fell down after one step. You’ve been bedridden for 5 days. Your knees were shaky, but you persisted, and shakily got up. 

Using the wall as balance, you walked along the walls of the hospital to the door.

It was Ibuki. And Akane. They were both infected.

“Tell me what happened.” You said to mikan.

“Akane was infected by the cowards disease, Ibuki by the gullible disease, and Nagito had a seizure and collapsed.” She said tearfully.

“You let him leave his room?! What kind of nurse are you?!” You yelled at Mikan.

“I-I d-didn’t let him, h-he snuck away!” She said, hands up to her face in defense.

Rushing to Nagito’s room, you looked at his frail body.

His skin was whiter than white itself. He was cold, sweating, and breathing heavily.

But still alive.

You fell to your knees, crying, hugging his immobile torso.

“(Y-Y/N)?” Nagito said quietly.

“Shhh... don’t talk. You’re hurt.” You say quietly.

He just looked at the ceiling.

You held his hand, and he intertwined your fingers with his.

You stayed like this until he fell asleep, then you left him to rest.  
———-  
You knew something was wrong with Mikan.

All that spending time with despair disease patients made her contract the disease herself.

She started saying things. Weird things. Like calling Hajime Izuru, and talking about this woman named Junko, who apparently was her lover. It pushed her so far off the rails that she murdered Ibuki and Hiyoko, and made a huge display during the trial, begging everyone to forgive her.

After her execution, Monokuma said that all the despair disease victims would be rehabilitated. Everyone hoped that would happen. 

And it did.  
————

You slowly opened your eyes.

As your blurry vision subsided, you realized someone was peering over you.

As your eyes focused on what was above you, you heard a voice.

“(Y/N)?” The voice said.

“Y-Yeah?” You replied groggily.

All of a sudden, arms grasped tightly around you, never letting you go. His white hair poking you in the face.

“(Y/N)! I was so worried that you weren’t going to wake up! I thought that stupid bear was lying! But... you’re awake... my hope...” he was crying into your neck as he said this, and it broke your heart.

“Nagito.....” you began, sending shivers down his spine as you said his name,”why do you worry about me? Why am I so important to you?” You ask.

“Because you’re my everything. My will to live. I love you.” He said while crying.

You pulled away from his suffocating hug. You cupped your hand on his cheek and he melted into the gesture. You wiped his tears away with your thumb and caressed his cheekbones. 

“(Y/N)?” He said. 

You gently placed your lips against his, and he immediately kissed back, your lips moving in sync with each other. It tasted sweet, and it was savory, and you wish you would stay that way forever. But eventually, you pulled away, a little out of breath, and gazed into Nagito’s eyes.

He placed you in his lap and held you close, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

As he held you, you said one thing.

“No disease could ever keep us apart.”

Looking down at you as you said that, he decided that he couldn’t agree with you more.


	2. Discord!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord now!

I have a discord now! If you all want to ask me questions or fanfic ideas or just to send memes, my discord is  
PastelGalaxies#6471  
The server is   
Is This Despair?  
I hope y’all enjoy and join!!:)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually really proud of this. I’ve also found that my one shots are more important than my chapter story, so I’m prob gonna stick with one shots.


End file.
